Computer clusters are groups of linked computers, or nodes, working closely together so as to create a single computational device, or supercomputer. Nodes in a cluster are generally interconnected via a high speed network. A cluster may utilize shared memory and shared storage that is available to all nodes in the cluster. A cluster node may also have local storage available only to that node. Cluster nodes are typically configured similarly or identically and store common cluster files on their local storage devices. Accordingly, one challenge associated with nodes in a cluster is maintaining the uniformity and integrity of the local file systems associated with each node.